1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a display system capable of correcting brightness or a color tone and generating color space information, and a correction method by the display device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a printing industry, a design industry, and the like, various operations are performed by using a display device including a monitor such as a liquid-crystal display panel. However, since an operator performs various operations by using intrinsic devices (such as a monitor of a display device, and a printer) and application software respectively, colors of images reproduced by the display device and the application software may sometimes be different.
Consequently, color management which takes into account reproducibility of colors between different devices and applications becomes important.
When an image is viewed through a display device, the same image may sometimes look like a different image each time when the image is viewed, if the brightness and the color tone of the monitor are different each time.
Therefore, in the color management, it is also important to perform calibration such that the brightness and the color tone of the monitor are periodically adjusted.
Conventionally, when calibration of a display device (monitor) is performed, for example, a method has been used in which, application software for calibration is started by a personal computer (PC) connected to the display device, target values of brightness and a color tone are determined, and thereafter, calibration is performed to adjust the monitor.
For a circuit to be adjusted having many adjustment items, there is disclosed an automatic adjusting circuit of an electronic device that generates primary control data to obtain a characteristic set in advance by an external adjusting loop, and thereafter, corrects the primary control data by an internal adjusting loop. The automatic adjusting circuit is designed such that, when performing calibration, the operator detects an output characteristic of a liquid crystal panel with an internal sensor after external adjustment by an external sensor, and thereafter, performs a fine adjustment of the control data according to an error between internal reference data and a detected result (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H5-83660).
However, according to the conventional method and the method in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H5-83660, the operator is required to perform an adjustment operation near a monitor while calibration is being performed, and this becomes a load to the operator. Calibration not only requires adjustment of the monitor but also generation of color space information adapted to a display characteristic after the adjustment, and the operator is restrained during this period. The color space information is information used for color management, such as an ICC profile, a WCS profile, and the like, to achieve reproducibility of colors between different devices and applications.